Go Go Tomago
is Onder Konstruksie'. Voeg voorheen bekende inligting by die artikel.| . }} }= link=Lêer:Go Go Tomago KHIII.png |Size= 300x350px |Description='Go Go Tomago soos sy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts III' |katakana=ゴー・ゴー |romaji=Gō Gō |japname=Go Go |en=Go Go Tomago |de=Go Go Tomago |fr=Go Go Tomago |es=Go Go Tomago |it= |pt=Go Go Tomago |nl= |fi= |type=Somebody |role=Protagonist |charworld1=San Fransokyo |origin=Big Hero 6 (film) |torigin=Big Hero 6 |company=Disney |enva=Jamie Chung |envan=Kingdom Hearts Twitter bevestig Voice Cast vir Big Hero 6 |java=Masumi Asano |game1=Kingdom Hearts III }} - Journaal = |journalKH3=Big Hero 6 (2014) Tadashi's college friend, and a member of Big Hero 6. Go Go's suit functionality centers around a unique electromagnetic suspension system. }}}} Go Go Tomago is 'n karakter van San Fransokyo wat in Kingdom Hearts III verskyn. Sy het sy oorsprong in die Disney-film, . Go Go Tomago is 'n jong atletiese wetenskaplike en spesialis in elektromagnetisme. Sy is 'n lid van Big Hero 6, saam met Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Wasabi en Fred. Verskyning Go Go Tomago is 'n jong vrou van Asiatiese afkoms met kort swart hare met strepe van violet en bruin oë en 'n krom figuur. As sy langs Big Hero 6 baklei, dra sy 'n geel pantser met vier skywe aan haar ledemate. Hierdie discs laat haar toe om vinnig soos 'n skater op die veld te beweeg en vyande van ver af aan te val. Persoonlikheid Go Go kan taamlik rustig en sarkasties wees, maar is redelik altruïsties en wil die stad beskerm. Sy is gewoonlik baie ernstig, kalm en missie-georiënteerd. Sy is ook 'n bietjie stil en praat nie veel nie. Sy hou van 'n uitdaging, soos wanneer sy hoop dat die Darkubes nuwe truuks geleer het. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Op die Golden Gate-brug word Go Go bewusteloos deur 'n ligte harsingskudding geklop terwyl sy teen Heartless veg. Baymax en Hiro volg en verslaan hulle. Hiro stel haar later as an lede van Big Hero 6 voor aan Sora, Donald en Goofy in Hiro se motorhuis. In die stad inspireer Sora se Flowmotion Go Go om die swaartekrag te heroorweeg en pas dit toe op haar discs, sodat haar te klim hoë geboue. Sy gebruik dit later as sy teen Heartless veg en buite bereik van die mure staan terwyl sy veg. As die Darkubes in die stad verskyn, sluit Go Go by die span aan om hulle op te spoor. Sy sê ook vir Hiro om inligting oor die vyand in te samel. Go Go is later vasgevang in die sfeer van Darkubes, wat haar kostuum se vermoëns neutraliseer, maar dan deur Sora bevry word. Gallery Oorsprong Go Go Tomago het eers in 2014 in die Disney-geanimeerde film verskyn, uitgespreek deur . Sy is geïnspireer deur Leiko Tanaka van Marvel Comics, wat ook sedert 2009 aan die Disney-groep behoort. In die film is Go Go van Koreaanse afkoms en word uitgebeeld as 'n taai, atletiese, nie baie praatagtige adrenalien-junkie wat elektromagnetiese wielasse ontwikkel by die San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Sy is beslis 'n vrou met min woorde. Haar naam is 'n bynaam wat deur Fred gedink is met haar regte naam, wat nooit in die rolprent gesê word nie, is iets soos "Ethel, Marge" of Patty wat deur Chung geopenbaar word. Hierdie weergawe van Go Go studeer elektromagnetiese en het 'n taai en kompeterende persoonlikheid, alhoewel sy 'n sagter en omgee-kant wys en aan haar span koppel, spesifiek Hiro, wie sy naby voel. Sy het ook 'n gewoonte om kougom te kou en te pluk en sal dit van haar mond verwyder en dit êrens plaas terwyl sy meer aktief word. Go Go dra 'n geel gepantserde pak wat deur Hiro gebou is met groot elektromagnetiese skywe wat as inline skate gebruik kan word en kleiner skywe bevat wat as projektiele gegooi kan word. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Vroulike karakters